To Be Determined
by MotorCityBlueBird
Summary: Batman attempts to capture the ever elusive Catwoman as she pulls heist after heist during the night. Will he catch her, and if he does, will their true feelings for each other come out?
1. Chapter 1

To Be Determined

Chapter 1

Catwoman

She ran, carrying a sac full of money, jewels, and other treasures she had plundered that night. She sprinted through the museum halls, attempting to make her escape after pulling off the heist of a lifetime, snagging the jewel covered crown of Marie Antoinette, the last queen of France. She rounded the corner, running into the hallway, only to be met by a squad of cops and security guards. She smirked, spun around, and began to sprint the other way, only to be met by more guards, all pointing tranquilizer guns at her.

"Drop the bag!" a male guard shouted. She complied.

"Now place your hands behind your head, and kneel down." She heard a female voice command, a voice she immediately recognized as Officer Montoya's of the GCPD. "Batman will be here for you in just a few minutes."

Obeying Montoya's orders, Catwoman crouched to the floor, her eyes widening at the mention of the Gotham's guardian. _"Ahh, yes," _she thought to herself, _"tall, brooding, and handsome has come to take me away. Like Hell."_ Flicking a small pellet from the inside of her sleeve and into her fingers, she threw it onto the ground, allowing a small puff of smoke to escape and spread out all over the corridor. Standing back up, Catwoman laughed as she grabbed the sac full of her treasures and ran, leaping onto an exhibition case as the coughs of the officers and guards grew louder and louder. Removing an air duct she had loosened earlier in preparation of being cornered, she crawled in, turned around, and shouted "Mr. Detective is gonna have to be a lot faster if he really wants to catch me!" And with that, she reattached the vent to the duct and began crawling up towards the roof, smirking as she thought to herself _"You've done it again, Selina. Now, time to get out of here."_


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Determined

Chapter Two

Batman

*note: this chapter occurs about 20 minutes before the last one*

Bruce pulled into the Batcave in the batmobile, screeching to a halt as he approached the center of his secret lair. He stepped out of the car, removing the cowl from his face as he made his way over to the batcomputer.

_"Dammit,"_ he thought, _"How could I have let her get away again?"_ The truth was, Bruce knew good and well how he had allowed her to escape so many times, the fourth in just that night.

It wasn't just the way she moved, swinging her hips seductively from side to side as she walked. It wasn't just the way she avoided his attacks, slinking out of the path of his fist, which he always made sure to loosen, so as not to hurt her should he actually make contact. It wasn't the way she hit him, either, kicking, scratching, and wrapping her legs around his waist, his strong arms instinctively grabbing her, holding her up by her thighs. No, it wasn't just her physical aspects that intrigued him. In fact, it was what he couldn't quite see that attracted him the most. Through her beautiful emerald eyes, he saw what made her the person she was. Like him, a traumatic event, or perhaps a series of events, created the woman that Catwoman was, molding her, constantly looming over her. Her voice, though masked by a layer of slyness and a touch of sexuality, failed to completely hide the sorrow, pain, and anguish Batman knew she felt. He knew because he was almost the same way. He realized they were like reflections of one another. And like any human, he needed a reflection to complete him.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a burst of static patching through his wrist communicator, followed by the voice of Jim Gordon, pulling him back to reality.

"Batman!" the police commissioner cried, "Batman! Batman, do you copy?"

"Yes, I'm here." Batman replied, slightly disgruntled at the man for interrupting his thoughts on the beautiful burglar, "What is it now?"

"She's struck again. Catwoman's struck again, down at the Cyrus Pinkley Museum!"

"I'll find her." Batman growled before shutting off his communicator, making his way back to the batmobile.

_"I can't let her escape this time," _he thought as he climbed into his car, backing up and speeding out of the cave, _I won't. Not until I figure out who she is."_


End file.
